Love's call
by ilovenifflers
Summary: Peter Parker saves the drunk Tony Stark from being killed, but will ghey admit their feelings for eachother?


He was an alcoholic. The multi billionaire hero, Iron Man, Tony Stark was a raging alcoholic. Seeing as he was a hero, he always naturally assumed that he could protect himself. But, of course when you're drunk maybe not so much. Tony had never taken this vital piece of information, to be true. That would be a curse to him, but also a huge blessing.

Tony had never really had love in the home when he was growing up. This left him unable to bond, connect or even come in close proximity to another human. Sure he had Jarvis, but was it really the same? Just before the civil war, the pressure had been on to find more recruits. Then he had come across the savoir of New York. Spider-Man. Peter Parker. A 15 year old cute and fairly intelligent boy, that swung from place to place to web up bad guys. That was exactly what Tony needed! That had been a year ago. As Tony made his way down to the local bar, he stared out of the window and sighed at the thought of the now 16 year old boy.

Peter, who was now 16, had not heard from Mr Stark in a year. But, of course in true hero style he continued to fight crime. But, while Tony would drink away his problems, Peter would simply look ahead to the next day. He had to sleep at his school, as his Aunt May had unfortunately fallen ill... and had died. So Peter, who kept it all to himself, was too embarrassed to go to Mr Stark's had gone to his school, which he had recently left. He always knew he was gay. But, he had tried to deny his love for Tony Stark for a year. So when he heard Tony whisper his name in the middle of the night, he had jumped and whipped around to find... no one. ' _Huh?'_ he thought to himself. ' _What could that be?'_

Tony was drunk to the point of not being able to walk. It was midnight. Even in his drunken state, he knew he should go home. He stumbled out of the bar and onto the street. It was obvious he did not have a clue where he was going. So much so, he stumbled into an alleyway. In this alleyway a gang. Drug-dealers! A huge 6 foot man approached Tony. In his drunken haze he had no idea what was going on. But, when he felt a fist ram into the side of his face, he immediately sobered up. His head hit the curb with a resounding crack. Blackness consumed Tony as he fell into unconsciousness. The man laughed a deep laugh, but as he approached the unconscious man before him, a web clouded his vision. Spider-Man kicked the man to the end of the alley and webbed all the other members up, so he could focus his attention on the leader. In a stupid move, the 6 foot man charged at Spider-Man in a bull like manner, only to have his head meet the wall with a thud, as he was obviously unconscious. Spider-Man had done his job and so he picked up the man, he knew to be Tony Stark, off of the ground and swung back to Stark mansion.

Jarvis was not at all pleased when the Spider-boy had carried a seemingly unconscious Tony Stark into the living room. Peter, knowing Jarvis would be annoyed, shut him down for the night. He gently placed Tony on the couch and after giving him a blanket and pillows, layed on the floor beside the couch. He stayed there for the night.

Tony woke up, his head pounding and his stomach churning. He couldn't remember much about what happened, apart from he got absolutely stoned, left the bar and got approached by a man. But, everything after that was nonexist. The smell of bacon and eggs drew him away from his thoughts, as he knew Jarvis was probably making him breakfast. So when he walked into the kitchen and saw a 16 year old Peter Parker plating up the food, he gasped in surprise. Blue met brown as their eyes connected. While a smile formed on Tony's face, an angry one appeared on Peter's. "What the hell were you thinking?" a stern, hurt voice spoke. Peter looked at Tony and waited for a reply.

"I-i was just having a drink.. i don't see whats so wrong with th-" came the reply before it was cut off by another shout.

"Just a drink? Are you serious? You could've died! They could've killed you!" an extremely enraged Peter screamed.

"What'd you mean?" a confused Tony asked.

"Y-you don't remember?" a now confused Peter asked.

"No." Tony replied.

"Well you wandered into a drug-dealing... and the leader beat you up.. and i had to come and rescue you." Peter replied softly. Tony finally understood why Peter was so enraged. Peter was right. He could've been killed. Then his assistant would've been shutdown for life. His hero would be nothing. His love for Peter would never have been admitted. Everyone he loved as friends and more... would have had nothing... What had he done? He needed to change.

Peter looked at the man he loved and sighed. No matter how much he loved him, he would not date someone that was an alcoholic. Tony looked at the man he loved and sighed. He loved him so much that he was willing to get help.

"Peter...i'm sorry... i want help... i need help." a heartbroken Tony replied. He wasn't heartbroken at the fact he would have to give up alcohol. It was the simple fact he had made the one he loved suffer. However, one question remained. "Peter?" Tony called unsure.

"Yes Tony?" Peter replied, happy that he could be with his love.

"How did you know where i was?" Tony asked.

"I was lying in bed...and i heard your voice whisper my name...i turned arpund and there was nothing. It happened again and i looked again. There was this light that went into my heart...then i knew." a fully confident Peter replied. Tony looked at him in awe. When Peter had been drowning, the exact thing had happened to him. An according to legend, that meant they were soul mates.

 **Two Years Later**

Tony sat with his husband of 1 year on their king sized bed. It had been two years since he quit drinking. It had changed his life for the better. His husband, originally known as Peter Parker, had helped him stop. "I love you Peter." Tony said, his voice filled with love, as his grip around his waist tightened.

"I love you too Tony" Peter replied, his voice holding the same amount of love, and he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Tony pulled Peter into his lap as they began their make out session.

 **The End**


End file.
